Zander Roberts (Ultra's World)
Alexander "Zander" Roberts (born January 24th, 2000) is an American politician, activist and author who served as the 48th President of the United States from 2037 to 2045. He was elected at age 36, making him the youngest elected President in American history. He was also the first Atheist and the first member of the New Progressive Party to become President. Before serving as president, he served as the 74th Governor of Massachusetts from 2031 to 2036. Early Life and education Roberts was born in Springfield, Massachusetts, but was raised in Northern Connecticut. At the age of 12, he started to get into politics. He supported Barack Obama for re-election in 2012 due to his stance on healthcare. When he got into college, he was staunch Bernie Sanders supporter. Roberts said "his political career was inspired by Bernie." He studied political science and sociology at the Harvard University. He graduated from Harvard in 2021. Political career Governor of Massachusetts In 2029, Roberts announced his run for the 2030 Massachusetts gubernatorial election on Twitter as an Independent. He ran a progressive campaign on the issues of single-payer healthcare, government-payed college, a living wage, universal housing and other things. His slogan was "For the People for Massachusetts". He refused to take no corporate money on the campaign trail, and only took small dollar donations. He would later win the 2030 Massachusetts gubernatorial election and become the youngest governor in the state's history. As Governor of Massachusetts, he decriminalized all drugs, joined Vermont as one of the states with a single-payer healthcare system, make all colleges (including Harvard) government-payed and cleared up Massachusetts homeless crisis. Due to his governorship, the state of Massachusetts was able to survive the Second Great Depression. In 2034, he was re-elected in a landslide. 2036 US presidential run As he became one of the most popular governors in the United States, many people wanted Roberts to run for President of the United States in the 2036 U.S presidential election, due to the state of the country. On the Daily Show, Roberts was invited. When the host asked Roberts if he was going to run in 2036 for president, he said... "well, I definitely thinking about it. I have done a lot of Massachusetts and I believe I can do and a lot for this country. I'll be hard, but I fought hard to become Governor of one of the most populated New England state. I believe anything can happen. If I was going to run, I would run with my fellow New Progressive Party." Two months later in July, he announced his campaign for President of the United States for the New Progressive Party. He ran on fixing infrastructure across the country, combating climate change and single-payer healthcare. Presidency (2037-2045) First Term (2037-2041) Second Term (2041-2045) Cabinet Vice President * Levi Sanders (2037-2041) * Tulsi Gabbard (2041-2045) Secretary of State * Nina Turner (2037-2041) * Ro Khanna (2041-2045) Secretary of the Treasury * Andrew Yang (2037-2045) Secretary of Defense * Tulsi Gabbard (2037-2041) * Richard Ojeda (2041-2045) Secretary of Education * Kyle Kulinski (2037-2041) Category:People (Ultra's World)